madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Penguin Lost, Chapter two
Chapter two of Penguin Lost. Plot Private, Mas, Bella, and Corran got back to their hideout without trouble, Private was testing the gun he took but it wouldn't work, "I don't understand, why won't this thing work?" he asks, "the Lourinhã Empire deactivate the guns if we take them, that is why none of us have any" Bella answers, Private just tossed it away giving up, "it's been a long time since the empire captured another private and brought them here" Mas comments, "hm thanks" Private retorts feeling slightly offended, "I didn't mean it as an insult, I meant it as a sign, a mistake, on there part" Mas clarified getting everyone's attention, adding "Private, your energy, your strength, it's what we've been lacking, we were beginning to lose hope and forgot who we are". "And who are you" Private asks, "we're animal agents" Mas stated proudly, "alright, we need a strategy" Private proposed, "so, what do you suggest?" Bella asks, "what about a base? I mean they must have a compound or something right?" Private asks thinking about the empire's headquarters, "not that we've ever seen" Mas stated, "so, where did they come from?" Private asks, "we don't know, we've only witnessed them hunting and in there hoverpods" Mas points out, "if we're going to go on the offensive, we'll need to find out where they live, we'll start covering ground tomorrow" Private plots. Back in the empire's HQ, they were chanting around a bonfire, the Plesiosuchus begins to chest-bump everybody and came up to the Kimmerosaurus who places his right flipper on the crocodilian's head and growls into the air. Back with the four rookies, Private suddenly wakes up from a bad dream, though when he looked around everything was fine, he decides to go back to sleep. The next day they were patrolling for the empire's lair, "ugh we've already covered the beach area and most of the brier on this side of the bay" Bella complains getting tired, "huh if it was easy to find you guys would have found it before I got here" Private jokes, "true enough" Bella remarks, "maybe we should try more inland" Private suggested, "it's worth a shot" Mas agrees, "guys, I think we're looking in the wrong place, that's their fortress" Corran points out directing a flying building up above, their hovercrafts leaving to continue hunting, "split up" Mas ordered as he and Private went one way while Bella and Corran went the other, the crafts split up too, Bella and Corran were running under the cover of trees until the craft got in front of them stopping them, and opening fire, the two split away as the craft fallowed the Bellubrunnus pinning her behind tree roots, the hunters then switched to Corran who acrobatically jumps behind, "Corran this way" Bella calls, Corran fallows and both make a break for it. Private and Mas were jumping between tree branches away from their attackers, one of their shots hit a branch that Mas landed on causing it to break, "Mas" Private calls and attempts to catch him but was too late, Mas fell bumping into tree branches along the way to the ground, "finish him my heir, the kill is yours" the Kimmerosaurus offers to the Plesiosuchus, "I will kill him with my own hands" the crocodilian says as he climbed off the craft to the ground, Mas recovers from the fall but suffered a bruise to his left side, taking shelter under a tree but the crocodilian found him and creeps to him, Mas kicks him away and flees while the crocodilian recovers and fallows him up a tree, "come here you agent whelp" he taunts only to receive a kick to the face but remains unfazed, Mas continues to move while Private fallows from the shadows, "not so impressive are you? and you have the honor of being my first animal agent kill, first of many I hope" he says, but when he was about to shoot Private kicks him back, the Plesiosuchus fires at him but he dodges, getting up he attempts to shoot the penguin again but Private kept knocking his aim off, he decided to switch to hand-to-hand combat as he swings his gun at Private but misses and is kicked off balance, however he was able to knock Private off balance as well and jumped on him, Private managed to force him off and makes an escape but is grabbed by the crocodilian on the right leg, resulting in a tug-of-war, Private slipped free though and both are at a standoff, the Plesiosuchus attempts to grab him but he jumps over and hitches a ride, pounding him on the head, the crocodilian pulls him off and pounces but they both fall off, Private managed to grab the ledge while the Plesiosuchus plummeted onto a stalagmite killing him, Private didn't care though as he climbs back up and heads back to Mas, who was still recovering, "careful" Private advices supporting Mas away, "it's okay, I can make it" Mas says, but out of nowhere a gunshot zoomed through Mas fatally wounding him, "Mas!" Private gasps as Mas sinks to the ground in pain, the Kimmerosaurus was responsible for the attack, "those cadet whelps killed my heir, Zsazsa!" the plesiosaur howls shooting some more while Private drags Mas to a barrier, "there's no escape, I'll hunt you down" he roars almost shooting Private who ducks, "move us in closer" he commands his Zby, "we can't, the brush is to thick" the sauropod laments. "Mas we have to move, hurry" Private urges, "please, Private leave me" Mas requested feeling his end was near, "I won't" Private refuses, "you have to" Mas wheezed, "Private, please take..." Mas stuttered, "I'll take care of the others" Private promises, "I know you will" Mas thank and with that collapsed, dead, Private laid him upright but couldn't help grieve, "I'll kill you, you killed my heir, I'll kill you, you can't hide from me" the plesiosaur yells roaring as Private flees. Back at New York, The Velociraptors, Skipper's team, North Wind, and the lemurs and Marlene were still searching for Private, "how long have you known Private" Marlene asks, "since we were all kids, he was just hatched" Skipper describes, "is he worthy?" Marlene asks again, "no one has his kind of determination" Skipper answers, "except you" Maurice reminds, "we'll find him" Skipper declares, "this may not be within your power" Classified says, "whatever you're trying to say Classified just say it" Elvis demands, "I am suggesting that perhaps if you have raised him well, he shall take care of himself, and find way back to you" Classified considered leaving them alone. To be continued, next comes Sauropod Hunt Gallery Category:Fan-Event Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Series